Try
by OokamiSelenity
Summary: Kagome has a secret that she's kept from everyone, except the one she made the deal with. He believes it is time to take up the deal. A/U *Update: With all the follows and the big hit this has become I am adding new chapters and turning this into a Drabble series now.*
1. Try

Try

Summary: Kagome has a secret that she's kept from everyone, except the one she made the deal with. He believes it is time to take up the deal. A/U

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or have rights to P!nk's _"Try"_

AN: Here is my second story I did with my favorite quote. Written October 12, 2010 at 3:00a

I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't feel the way that I do. But how can someone not feel at least something when watching two strong, muscular males fight one another. Yes, ignore the fact it's over their father's fang, it is a quite amazing display of power, strength, and grace. And of course, only one side is more graceful than the other.

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame._

'Hn. Seems that this Sesshomaru has caught the priestess' attention. Looks like I should really teach this whelp who's the alpha in our pack. And to show the alpha female which is the best choice.' Sesshomaru let his eyes slide to the little female that caught his beast in her grasp. She was watching the battle between brothers mesmerized while trying to assure the pups of the pack that everything was alright.

_Where there is a flame, you are bound to get burned._

'He noticed me staring! Is… Is that a smirk?!' Kagome's eyes widened just a fraction at her thoughts. But it was quickly wiped clean as she watched; if possible, Sesshomaru became more graceful. 'Wait…He's just teaching Inu a lesson on whose the alpha! Sango said that this would happen!' She felt two separate sets of arms tighten around her legs and felt faces press into her outer thighs. She placed her hands gently on top of the pups' heads. "Shippo, Rin, they're fine. Every pack needs a leader and that's all they're doing, trying to figure out who is the better leader for our pack." She assured her pups in a gentle tone.

Two innocent young faces looked up to their momma with wide, innocent, and hopeful eyes. "Really?" "They aren't trying to kill each other momma?" She finally took her eyes off of the fighting Inu brothers who now looked like their doing an elegance dance. She met the brilliant emerald eyes of her son, "No Shippo." Then she gently ran her fingers threw the soft brown hair of her daughter meeting her brown eyes, "I promise."

_But just because you burn doesn't mean you're gonna die._

There was a boom, signifying that the battle was done. A giant dust cloud appeared in the clearing where the brothers where. InuYasha was lying on the ground, looking to be passed out. Sesshomaru calls over Ah-Uh over and placed InuYasha on him, ordering Ah-Uh to take him back to camp. His burning sun like eyes quickly moved to the direction of Kagome and the pups. "Pups, head back to camp with Ah-Uh. I need to speak to the Priestess." His deep baritone voice boomed in the clearing.

_You gotta get up and try, try, try._

After the pups ran off after the faithful pack animal, Sesshomaru strode towards Kagome. She felt her heart speed up at seeing him walk gracefully but with a purpose and determination in his eyes towards her. "Kagome." She felt a shiver run threw her body at the mention of her name from his deep voice. "Sesshomaru-sama." She lowered her head gracefully towards him; he smirked as he lifted her head up gently to look into her sapphire eyes. "I believe that this Sesshomaru has won." "So looks like I've gotta try." Kagome smirked. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist, and quickly claimed her lips with his own. 'I think if it's this easy, I think I can handle this.' She thought with a smirk, pulling him closer.

_Gotta get up and try, try, try._


	2. Ever Wonder

Try – Ever Wonder

Summary: Kagome decided to sit and think at what she sees in life instead of ignoring it. She has to wonder though, where will it take her?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor have any rights to P!nk's _"Try"_

AN: I am honestly flattered as well as floored. I didn't feel 'Try' had turned out that well and because of the overwhelming favorites and follows, I decided to take the verses and make more stories. I hope you enjoy and thank you all again.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing,_

_How it all turned to lies…_

Kagome sat there on the side of the well, she had decided to come back early as a surprise but it seems the only ones who was happy to see her early was her family, not the one she loved. She titled her head to the side, wondering why her dog-eared crush hadn't shown up yet. _'Surly he's caught my scent by now. Unless…'_ She turned her head as if she could look right into the woods, as if the trees and other shrubs didn't exist, and find who she was thinking about.

_Sometimes I think it might be better,_

_To never ask why…_

Her heart warned her, her mind screamed for revenge, and her soul; her poor soul just wanted to run away to the well, seal it, and never come back. She knew they had a past. She knew that he still felt for her. She had a feeling that part of her soul was why she fell for him the moment she laid eyes on him. She noticed after that piece of her soul was taken, her feelings of romance quickly changed to that of a friend or brother. But oddly enough the flame of desire switched from one inu brother to the other. _'Speak of the demon…'_ She smirked as she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, and kissing her neck.

_Where there is desire there's gonna be a flame,_

_Where there's a flame you're bound to get burned…_

She felt the blood n her body instantly heat up from his touch. She closed her eyes, leaning into him, and took a deep breath taking in his scent. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "Mate." He purred to her as he nipped her neck. He wrapped her up in his moko-moko, "Come mate, time to retire to our bedchamber."

_But just because it burns,_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die…_

Kagome stood on her balcony, overlooking the beautiful garden while she placed her hand gently on top of her slight bulge. She gently laughed as she heard the delighted squeals of Shippo and Rin playing in the gardens below. Everyone seemed to be happy now. InuYasha got Kikyo back, happily mated and living in Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku rebuild the slayer village and working on their next child. And Kagome was never happier that she didn't let the hardships of the trials the Kami's put her threw keep her down, but instead seceded to get up and try.

_You gotta get up and try, try, try…_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try._

Written October 17, 2012 5:26a


	3. Funny How

Try – Funny How

Summary: Kagome finally comes to terms with everything. But how will she cope with it?

Disclaimers: I do not know InuYasha nor do I have any rights to P!nk _"Try"_

Kagome stood there, looking for her first love into his honey colored eyes. "Why?" She whispered, knowing he had heard her request from his ear twitching in her direction. If anyone who didn't know the situation would have thought another battle was about to take place after the final battle with Naraku, and those that did know the situation knew that in a way, there was.

InuYasha lowered his eyes, "Just stay out of it Kagome. I made a promise. I am honored bound." His ears flattened quickly on his head when he heard her sniffle and smelt of the salt warning of her coming tears. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "You lied, repeatedly to me. Why? I deserve to know why!" Kagome yelled at him, trying to replace the heartache with anger. "I never lied. I do love you." Kagome snorted, "Lies! You just say that because I look like her!" She screamed as she pointed over to Kikyo, who came out into the clearing.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving,_

_More than just a couple of times._

Kagome knew. She knew the moment she learned his story that she wasn't the one. That her former past self held his heart and always will, she would only serve as a reminder to him of what he lost. She knew when he looked at her, when he thought she didn't know, he was seeing her, Kikyo. But still her young foolish heart wouldn't give up. Wouldn't let go that he never would love her for her; Kagome. But still, her heart thought that if she showed him she loved him as he is; a perfect blend of both of his parents. But the mark Kikyo had made, apparently cut deep.

_Why do we fall in love so easily?_

Kagome glared daggers at Kikyo, her sapphire eyes glowing dark with determination to keep her friend safe. "You deceived him. And you know it. _I_ am here, meaning _you_ are not in hell alone! You bound him to your clay body, not soul because if you actually bound him to _our_ soul, he'd be staying here with me; where he belongs!" She screamed, she took a deep breath and with a growl that impressed InuYasha and a glare that would make Sesshomaru proud; she raised her bow, stringing an arrow as she aimed for Kikyo.

"No!" InuYasha screamed as he watched Kagome glow brighter than when she destroyed Naraku. He started to run for Kikyo, even though his own beast was screaming to go the opposite direction. He dove and caught Kikyo just as he felt a searing burning pain feeling like it would cut him in half, he watched in horror as the arrow pierced threw his chest and straight into Kikyo. He got to watch the shell of his first love crumble in his hands and watched as a brilliant white sphere flown to Kagome. He registered her agonized screams as he turned to ash before everyone's eyes.

_Even when it's not right._

AN: Well… That was just a tiny bit dark there, wasn't it? But I feel if she had a chance, that's what she would've done. And sadly, I see Inu acting just as he did as well. One last part of this drabble set and it truly will be complete.

Written October 18, 2012 12:48a


	4. Ever Worry

Try – Ever Worry

Summary: Sequel to Try – Funny How. Kagome deals with the aftermath of what she did when she let go.

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha nor any rights to P!nk's _"Try"_

Kagome's world seemed to just stop. Everything just hit her. She realized she just lost control of, well everything. She just killed an innocent, well maybe she wasn't an innocent any more but she still didn't deserve her second death the way she did. Then she watched as she, basically, killed her best friend. Then her words echoed back to her, _"He belongs here with me!"_ and she felt a cold chill run down her back. She slowly turned her eyes to the rest of their group that had been deathly quiet the entire time.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined?_

Miroku and Sango bowed their heads in respect to InuYasha, both looked at Kagome with a small smile then made their way slowly together back to camp to heal. Rin had tears in her eyes, from what exactly Kagome didn't know, and Shippo wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulders then began to lead her back to camp behind Miroku and Sango. That left one other person; one that she fell in love with but afraid she may have just ruined that now.

_And does it make you want to cry?_

Her sapphire eyes met his burning suns. She gulped as she lowered her head, slowly making her way to him. When his boots came into her view, she felt a lump rise in her throat. Suddenly she couldn't seem to sort out her thoughts, she couldn't seem to breathe, she couldn't make a sound, and then her vision became blurry. Her eyes started to burn, and then she felt the warm tracks running slowly down her cheeks. She eventually swallowed the lump in her throat, "Sesshomaru… I…"

_When you're out there doing what you're doing,_

_Are you just getting by?_

Sesshomaru quickly pulled the distraught priestess to him; a smoothing rumble began in his chest. "Kagome, this one understands. My brother was your friend. And this one knows how hard you fight to protect them. And you where correct in all that you said to him." He gently lifted her head up to wipe the tears from her face, "And this Sesshomaru also understands you meant he belonged with the living, with his family." Kagome seemed to fall into him and relaxed instantly, letting out a sigh. "Thank you, for understanding. And being my strength." She softly whispered. Sesshomaru nuzzled into her neck and held onto her. "Always my soon-to-be mate, always."

_Tell me, are you just getting by?_

AN: And this completes "Try". This kind of turned into a drabble set instead of a one shot that I had planned. Thank you again for all the favorites and follows. I hope you enjoy the rest of the stories that I have up and that will come.

Written October 18, 2012 3:37a


End file.
